fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarutobi Amemori
Sarutobi is a powerful yet playful monkey Yōkai who is known by many names. He is usually depicted with a humanoid body and the tail of a monkey. He has incredible physical abilities which allows him to fight toe-to-toe with some of the best martial arts masters. He seems to have impressive magical prowess as well, he is a master at the magic known as Transformation. His skill with it even surpasses Yoko Inari's skill. His Yōkai Magic is a spiritualized version of Storm Magic known as Tempest Magic. With it he is known to be able to command wind and water. He is also shown to be able control properties of a winter storm allowing him to freeze the strongest humans and demons. On top of his great physical and magical prowess he is also the owner of the famous Monkey Staff, which is known for its ability to extend and retract at Sarutobi's whim. It is said that this staff weighs 17,550 lbs and Sarutobi is able to wield it effortlessly, which is a testament to his strength. Appearance Sarutobi is a two hundred year old Yōkai who looks like he is around 16 years old. Sarutobi usually dawns a playful expression, which occasionally is seen with his signature playful smile. His body posture his usually relaxed and it is rarely ever tense, which is a testament to his wonderful and carefree life in the forest. He has bushy and somewhat unkempt brown hair. His hair is somewhat long, which is shown by the fact that the bangs that are framing his face hangs down a bit past his jaw. The bangs in the middle usually cover his forehead while a couple of strands fall down a bit passed his eyes through the space in-between his eyes. Sarutobi has bright yellow eyes that stand out a lot due to his brown hair. His eyes usually have a playful sparkle to them. When combined with his playful expression it becomes obvious why he is so good with kids, despite his overwhelming power. Sarutobi has a lean body that doesn't look very muscular, this usually causes people to underestimate him and as a result most mages and non-mages drop their guard while they are around him. One major physical characteristic that keeps him from looking like a normal human is his monkey-tail that extends from the tail bone. The tail is around three feet long and it is covered in brown fur, just like the rest of his body his tail is lean and doesn't look very muscular. Personality Despite Sarutobi's frightening power, he is actually a lovable guy. This is possibly since he was born positive emotions. Sarutobi is known to be a guy who is playful as a monkey and who is great with kids. He isn't only good with kids, but babies too. This is shown when he let a random baby cuddle his monkey-tail when that baby was crying. Relationships History Sarutobi was born on-top of a mountain in Fiore by strong emotions directed by monkeys. When he was born he looked like any other human baby, except for his monkey tail. Luckily for Sarutobi, a family of monkeys found him and raised him as their own because they mistook him as their own because of his tail. Growing up, Sarutobi ran, jumped, played in the forest like any other monkey. His charisma allowed him to befriend not only the monkeys, but the wolves, tigers, and leopards. This lifestyle continued for a long time until he was nine years old. When he was nine a sentient for the first time. This being raised Sarutobi and taught him how to sleep. He gave Sarutobi a staff called the Monkey Staff and then disappeared. Synopsis Equipment *'Monkey Staff:' Magic and Abilities Tempest Magic Transformation Memory-Make "Monkey see, monkey do", this expression certainly applies to Sarutobi thanks to this magic. Monkey Yōkai Physiology Yōkai have a unique biology that differs from human's, despite the fact that most of them have a human-like body. This difference stems from the fact that Sarutobi is a spirit that was given physical form and life by a combination of emotions and Ethernano. Sarutobi has been known to possess incredible physical prowess. Like all Yōkai, Sarutobi doesn't have two containers of magic, but instead only one: his entire body. His body can create its own magic power without the use of Ethernano from the atmosphere. Instead, he has a tiny heart-like organ that transforms the energy produced by the body into magic power. This organ is located in the exact spot the second container should be. When the organ isn't being used to generate magic power for magic, the magic power helps the blood with circulating oxygen and nutrients to the entire body. When magic is being used this process stops and the organ acts just like a normal mage's magic container would. As an Ayakashi, this organ produces magic power a lot faster than a Mononoke does. This is why he has a lot more magic power and skill with magic than a Mononoke does. In fact, he has so much magic power that he is often described as a living form of magic power. However, as a result, his weaknesses as a Yōkai are a lot more sensitive to a Yōkai's weaknesses than a Mononoke. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Sarutobi has incredible physical prowess even by Ayakashi standards. It has been shown that his physical prowess is greater than most Ayakashi. His tail alone is significantly stronger and faster than a human, which is shown when he was able to create a crater by simply slamming his tail against the ground. It has also been shown that he can fly by swing his tail in a helicopter-like motion and very fast speeds. Compared to the rest of his body, his tail is his weakest body part. **'Immortality and Regeneration:' **'Bō Staff Proficiency:' Sarutobi has natural and unbelievable talent when it comes to wielding a bō staff. He is able to perform complex moves and move at high speeds, even with his Monkey Staff. In fact, he is able to wield his Monkey Staff a lot faster than most bō staff users can wield a normal bō staff. As a result, people often tremble at the thought of what Sarutobi is capable of with a normal bō staff. **'Expert Climber:' *'Exceptional Magical Prowess:' As an Ayakashi, Sarutobi has exceptional skills with magic. He is able to pick up on different types of magic quickly and easily, allowing him to learn magic in very little time. In comnbat he is able to fully anlaze an opponents magic rather quickly. *'Magic Power Manipulation:' *'Ayakashi Form:' *'Enhanced Combat:' **'Monkey Arts:' Magic Power Quotes Trivia *Sarutobi Amemori is based off of Sun Wukong. Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Male Category:Mage